User talk:Sora 2
hi :Hey. Nice of you to stop by my page. ^_^ Please, do sign your posts with ~~~~ ! Or use a talk bubble. Saxisai or I will get to it, okay ? Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 15:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) but how (no hacking right just checking) no of course not, its just a little coding, so can I get started?-Saxisai 16:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Can you not find the ~ sign on your keypad ? Just type four o' them and see what you get ? Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 16:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) get what started and how (sorry) get started as in can I make you a talk bubble? and after your message, just type in four of these "~". For example, if you were to say this "HI!" just put the four tildes at the end, so it would be "HI-~~~~"-Saxisai 16:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) "hiSora 2 16:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC)" ok, you basically did it, but dont put quotes around your post lol, and put a "-" sign between your message and the four "~" so you can see a clearer difference in your post from your sig-Saxisai 16:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :The - isn't necessary Saxisai, but you can just leave a space after the sentence and then type ~~~~. Alternatively, you can use — to make it look like this : — . Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 16:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) so it is like or emo sora thing right--Sora 2 16:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Wait a minute... That is Vanitas, not Emo Sora :P Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 16:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I was just about to say that lol, but yes, basically, but you can have any image you want...(and I knew that TNE, i was just giving a sugestion lol)-Saxisai 16:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) so that is the gut with the helmet don't ruin it for me i only just finished the ds one--Sora 2 16:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) well, you just ruined it for yourself by asking that question, which requires me to answer...yes, that it the guy with the helmet...-Saxisai 16:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, so pick a character for your talkbox. :Then pick some quotes for happy, sad, whatever emotion you can find for Xion. :Then, pick some colours. :And off we go ! Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 16:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) lets play --Sora 2 16:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) is that it :Uh oh. Saxisai, Leon doesn't have emotions yet. How ? Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 16:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) looks like im gonna handle this one? I can make him a custom leon mugshot if he wants, or i can just edit one of the CoM ones...-Saxisai 16:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) that' because he's an emo ha :It'll be good if you can upload the Chain of Memories ones, Saxisai. ^_^ I only have the basic COM face on the Talk Template Archive... and I'll have to log out in a bit already. I entrust you with the talkbox-making. Good luck. :And Sora2 : LEON IS NOT AN EMO ! Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 16:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) come on I'm just kidding by the way he is i had fun and how do i make color --Sora 2 16:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ok where i don't know where i got and don't be upset can i just use it for a while } }} hey when life give you mellions you take them and run with it and don't to be so serious i'm not going to go out and start saying stuff about you ha i am sorry where is it the talk bubble is it the template how about this surprise me ok i'm understanding this how do you save it please } }} .}} Try it and see what you get ?}} i'm sorry one more question the normal page is my home right so i will just use this for one thank very much i have never been on these chat boxs before. i even got all my family trying to work it out thank you. you would think with a guy that has 5 years of computers behind him i would at least know how to use a chat room Sora 2 16:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) i know harry is you try watching two of his movies and i found sephy hard on number one i had to level my party on 100 and get my strength and defence up to 100 (i was a kid so where) Sora 2 16:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm confused